Hoggy Warty Hogwarts: Marius Black
by wooosh xD
Summary: In an alternate universe, Harry Potter never existed. Sirius Black was the husband of Lily Evans, and Marius Phineas Black was the boy who would change the world. With a different attitude and a dark past, Blaise Zabini's a Gryffindor. AU Pairings: LLOCH


_**Family-That-Lived. Everybody thought that Voldemort was invincible, but with the power of strength, will to survive and love, the Family-That-Lived, survived.**_

Second summary: **Sirius and Lily Black happily get married until Voldemort attacks, now the both of them, including their son, have a lightening bolt slash on their backs, forming the family who survived. SBLE HGOCLL**

Marius Phineas Black looked at the large doors of Hogwarts. He had been told by his parents that Hogwarts was where they had first met each other, and Marius was more than excited to see where they had grown up. He looked at the other first years and bushy hair caught his eye. "Hi, I'm Marius," he offered his hand. The girl looked up from her book and shook his hand, saying, "I'm Hermione Granger," she said, nodding. Marius quickly thought about bringing up conversations. "What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" he asked. "I think--"

"I would surely be in Gryffindor!" a boy neared them. He had over a thousand freckles and bright red hair. Hermione sighed, annoyed. "Sorry, name's Ron. Ron Weasley," he shook Marius' hand and nodded at Hermione. Marius raised a brow._ A Weasley? That meant Ron could be a distant relative_. "Marius," he said. "Hermione," she glared. "As I was saying, I would probably be in Ravenclaw," she said. Marius nodded. "Cool," he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Muggle word?" she mumbled. Ron looked skeptical in their conversation. "Yeah, picked it up from my mom," Marius grinned. Hermione smiled at his happiness. Marius ran a hand through his wavy black hair. He had wanted a ponytail since he was a baby, and he now had one. It was more of a short finger of his thin black hair, but it was enough. Everything about him was like his father. The hair (except for the ponytail), the jaw, the nose, the ankles. The only thing that he had inherited from his mother were the apple green eyes full of innocence.

"Off we go, students," the woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, said. She led them to the Great Hall in three straight lines. Ron was lost in the crowd and a platinum-haired boy was instead with Hermione and Marius. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, nodding at Marius. Hermione was right beside Marius at the time, and Draco didn't make any sign that he had seen her. "A Malfoy," Marius narrowed his eyes. Draco nodded. Marius glared. "I take it you know my family," Draco smirked. "Yeah, I know them, we're actually related," Marius said. Draco's eyes had a shine. "I'm Marius. Marius Phineas Black," he narrowed his eyes. Draco's eyes immidiately widened. Not because he was the son of Sirius Black, fifth generation and blood traitor, but because he was the son of Sirius Black and Lily Evans. He was part of the _Family-That-Survived_.

"I'll see you around, Mister Malfoy," Marius said, pulling Hermione through the crowd. They took a seat as the first student was called. "Abbot, Hannah!" said Professor McGonagall. Marius sighed. It's a good thing someone had a last name of A. "Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Marius!"

_Damn_. He got up and walked towards the hat casually. The whole Great Hall eyeing him. Of course, who wouldn't stare in awe at the youngest person to have deflected the Killing Curse? He sat on the Sorting Hat impatiently and waited for it to announce his house.

_A hard one. You have a great ambition, and many traits of Slytherin can be seen upon you. Gryffindor is a very good choice as well, both your mother and father have been sent there. Oh, but you want to learn. Learn and defeat everybody who stands in your way to victory. A slash of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is not the best for you. You go and be brave, but not for the right reasons._

"SLYTH-"

_No, please, not that filthy house! I protest against you! Ravenclaw's better!_

"-ENCLAW!"

The hat twitched. Marius sighed and shook his head. "Again," he commanded the hat, who grudgingly obliged. The rest of the Great Hall was either laughing or trying to stifle it. Like McGonagall.

"RAVEN-"

_No, no, no! My parents are gonna kill me if I'm not in Gryffindor!_

"-DOR!" the hat exclaimed in frustration. "Err, let's do that again," he said.

"GRYFFELIN!... SLYTHINDOR!.. GRYFFINCLAW!.. RAVEN..LIN..?" the hat was tired as ever. And she had about a hundred more students to sort. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and it was final. Marius laughed out loud as he made it to the Gryffindor table, where two identical redheads introduced themselves. "I'm Gred--"

"And I'm Forge--"

"Nice to meet--"

"You, Marius!" the said alternately.

Marius smiled. "Nice to meet you two, too. Fred, George," Mrius said with a smirk. The twins laughed. No one could ever get through the weird names unless a teacher called them. Marius was the first to actually get it. "We have a smart one here," said George. "I believe we do, George," said Fred. "Granger, Hermione!" Marius' head snapped towards the hat. How did she get to G so fast? Ah, heck with it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat. Marius smiled as Hermione came over and sat with them. "A girl, ey? Quite pretty," said George, grinning. "But too young for us! We've already got them paddings!" laughed Fred while tapping his tummy along with George. This joke made Marius and Hermione give a grin. Ron joined them long after Hermione was called, and the last name was to be called already. "Zabini, Blaise!" said the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

And that was when Blaise was declared to be damned for life.


End file.
